icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mattias Norström
Swedish | birth_date = | birth_place = Stockholm, SWE | draft = 48th overall | draft_year = 1992 | draft_team = New York Rangers | career_start = 1993 | career_end = 2008 }} Mattias Norström (born January 2, 1972, in Stockholm, Sweden) is a Swedish retired professional ice hockey defenceman. In the National Hockey League, he played for the New York Rangers, Los Angeles Kings and Dallas Stars. Playing career As a youngster, he played for several years in the "talent factory" Huddinge IK although his original club was Mälarhöjden/Bredäng Hockey. In his teens he moved from Huddinge to AIK (Stockholm), where he started playing in the senior team from 1991. He was drafted in the second round, 48th overall, by New York Rangers in the 1992 NHL Entry Draft and began his NHL career 1993. Norström spent his time in New York split between the New York Rangers and its AHL affiliate Binghamton Rangers. On March 14, 1996, he was traded with Nathan LaFayette, Ian Laperrière, Ray Ferraro and a draft pick to the Los Angeles Kings for Marty McSorley, Jari Kurri and Shane Churla. In Los Angeles he developed to a solid stay-at-home defender and anchor of the Kings' blueline. On October 1, 2001, he was appointed team captain after Rob Blake had been traded to Colorado Avalanche. .]] During the NHL lockout in 2004–05, Norström played with his previous Swedish team, AIK. The team was playing in the third tier league, struggling to advance, when Norström arrived, helping lead them through the playoffs and to secure a spot in the second tier league the following year. Norström was originally appointed to the Swedish national team for the 2006 Olympic Games in Turin but had to withdraw due to injury. When Rob Blake returned to Kings on July 1, 2006, for the 2006–2007 season, Norström called him and offered the captaincy back to Blake. Blake refused at his presentation press conference and told the media that he regarded 'Matty' as obvious captain and the 'core and soul' of the Kings. He was acquired by the Dallas Stars through a trade with the Los Angeles Kings on February 27, 2007, which sent defenceman Jaroslav Modry, forward Johan Fransson, a 2008 first round draft pick, a 2007 second round draft pick, and a 2007 third round draft pick to Los Angeles in exchange for Norström, forward Konstantin Pushkarev, a 2007 third round pick, and a 2007 fourth round pick. On April 30, 2008, he scored the game winning goal (and first NHL playoff goal of his career) in the first overtime against the San Jose Sharks and take a clutch 3–0 series lead. On June 10, 2008, Norström announced his retirement from hockey. Career achievements * 1992 IIHF - Silver medal World Junior Ice Hockey Championships * 1997 IIHF - Silver medal Ice Hockey World Championship * 1998 Winter Olympics * 1998 IIHF - Gold medal World Championships * 2002 Winter Olympics * 2003 IIHF - Silver medal Ice Hockey World Championship Career statistics International play * 1992 IIHF - World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Silver Medal * 1996 IIHF - Ice Hockey World Championship * 1996 NHL - World Cup of Hockey 3rd place * 1997 IIHF - Ice Hockey World Championship Silver Medal * 1998 Winter Olympics * 1998 IIHF - World Championships Gold Medal * 2000 IIHF - World Championships * 2002 Winter Olympics * 2003 IIHF - Ice Hockey World Championship Silver Medal * 2004 NHL - World Cup of Hockey * 2006 Winter Olympics Gold Medals External links * Note: Luc Robitaille served as the captain of the Kings for the team's last home game of the 2005–06 season. Category:Born in 1972 Category:AIK IF players Category:Binghamton Rangers players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:1998 Olympian Category:2002 Olympian Category:2006 Olympian Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Sweden Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Retired in 2008 Category:IIHF Player